stormghastfandomcom-20200216-history
Toyol
Before the gods vanished Toyol was an Arch Angel under the care of the Sun Mother. She had followers in her own right and many clerics of the life domain had her as their idol. These clerics retained their powers after the Cadere and their influenced increased dramatically. Of all those who lost their faith and struggled with where to put their belief; the worshippers of the Sun Mother found the transition the easiest. In the disappearance of the Sun Mother Toyol reached out to her followers and rekindled their hope and guided them. Toyol appeared in Quisora at the largest temple that was dedicated to the Sun Mother and spread her glittering wings, and told them not to fear the future. "We shall search for the Sun Mother until the sun itself burns out. We should not fear the future but embrace it. Life will keep on going, and we will do everything we can to keep it going. Our work is to bright light to those who are drowning in darkness. The Sun Mother is gone, but we are not, and we will carry on spreading her light." Toyol and the God of Death: Kelemvor The God of Death and Toyol worked very closely with one another. Between the two of them they sent souls back to the material plane to be reincarnated. Kelemvor judged the souls on his plane and when his judgement was passed he handed them over to Toyol to place them where they needed to be, and decide what form they should take. Kelemvor and Toyol were on good terms, neither would be able to complete their job without the other. At least that was the case pre-Cadere. Once Kelemvor disappeared souls were no longer being judged, the cycle of reincarnation was broken. The power vacuum left by Kelemvor caused uproar amongst the shadow domain. Those that helped him with his judgements are each fighting for their own power, they make calls by themselves and are sending whichever souls they please to Toyol, whether they are deserving or not. In a rare lose of temper Toyol refused to reincarnate any souls until the power struggle was over. If they were going to takeover from Kelemvor they should at least do it right. "This isn't about who takes over from Kelemvor, this is about who is able to take on the workload. None of you realise just how much he took on, for every soul you judged Kelemvor judged 100 in the same time frame. And then he delivered them all to me, one by one. So get your act together and figure out a way to make it work, because if you can't make it work, I will. Just remember that before Death and Darkness: Kelemvor was the God of Justice." Leyak The power struggle didn't stop, and the shadow domain was packed to bursting. Toyol was true to her word, no soul was reincarnated while there was in-fighting amongst the Judges of Shadow Domain. After numerous years pass enough was enough and Toyol appeared before an Eleven Necromancer named Leyak. He had caught her eye a few months after she made her ultimatum with the shadow domain. She watched as his sense of right and wrong didn't necessarily correlate with the laws of the region, he had a very strong idea of how the dead should be treated. Those who lived a good honest life were allowed to rest, and those who did not he brought back with the curse of undeath, he gave them a chance to make amends for the choices they made in life. Toyol asked if Leyak would lend her his strength, she requested that he worked with her and judge the souls of those past: aiding her in the cycle of reincarnation. She trusted him with the knowledge of what was truly happening amongst the Deities. Leyak accepted her offer and became the Deity of Death and Undeath, he now resides in the Shadow Domain and filled the position of power that had been vacant since Kelemvor disappeared.